The Chronicles of Young Justice: 2037
by Young Justice Freakshow
Summary: the title is so lame OCS from various applicants. After the original team split up, heros from across the country gather again twenty five years later. New villains arrise, new anti heros and sidekicks, many the offspring of the original team and league. This is where they fight crime, where villains fight good, and anti heros do whatever.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is short. I just wanted to get the first chap out. The video will be out soon, I've just been too lazy to draw a few of the ocs. So I started this chapter. Not all the ocs are in this chap. Some ocs may not be in the story for a while, but please support other people's ocs.**

**And for those of you who have no Idea whats going on, this is a result of a SYOC.**

"What's that guy thinking?" Nightwing whispered to the younger kids standing beside him.

"I bet his name is a spin-off of Nightwing." Silver Wing said as they watched a young man with almost the same uniform as Nightwing talking to Batman, probably some small last minute interview or something. His uniform was all black, like Nightwing's, and had almost the same bird symbol on his chest, but the bird decal was gold.

"Like," Nightwing thought. "Nightbird?"

"More like Night-Dork." Robin said.

"Terry!" Silver Wing scolded.

"What?" Robin asked as they watched Batman walk away. Batman, Robin, Red Robin, Silver Wing, Nightwing and Ace of Spades were the only vigilantes at Mount Justice, the rest were supposed to show up soon.

"You're nine years old," Night Wing said. "Don't talk like that."

"She does!" Robin said and gestured towards Silver Wing.

"Hush." Silver Wing said. "I'm thirteen."

"But-"

"Terry." Nightwing said firmly.

"He's coming over..." Silver Wing said through clenched teeth, not turning to Nightwing and Robin.

"Hello." The man said, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hi." Silver Wing said and Robin and Nightwing straightened up.

"You guys get here early?" The man said, a slight country accent tumbling off his tongue.

"Yup." Nightwing said.

"You're Nightwing, right?" The man said.

"And you are~?" Robin asked.

"Hawkeye."

"_Aah_." Nightwing, Silver Wing and Robin said.

"I'm a hawkeyes fan, so..." Hawkeye shrugged.

"That makes sense." Robin said.

"Ssh..." Silver Wing said.

"Nice to meet you, Hawkeye." Nightwing said, shaking Hawkeye's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Robin." Robin said. "I'm Batman's protoge."

"I'm Silver Wing." Silver Wing said. "Red Robin's side kick."

"Hi."

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! " They jumped when they heard a loud, female voice screaming. "Oh lord help us!"

"Who's that?" Hawkeye asked.

"Ah," Nightwing said. "That's, uh..."

Supergirl flew backwards into the tech room, pointing at something and still screaming.

"Laura," Another girl flew into the room, covered in a green aura. "Relax!"

"Supergirl!" Ace of Spades shouted, laughing as she ran into a room. "It's harmless!"

"That thing is dangerous!" Supergirl shouted.

"It's a spider!" Kid Lantern laughed and lowered herself to the floor as Ace Of Spades held the spider in her palm.

"It's not gonna hurt you." Wasp said and walked into the room.

"It's huge!" Supergirl said.

"It's the size of a dime!" Ace said.

"Yeah..." Silver Wing said and turned to Hawkeye. "Supergirls scared of spiders."

"Wow..." Hawkeye laughed.

"Bugs need to die!" Supergirl said and flew down to the ground.

"Hey!" Wasp said.

"Sorry." Supergirl said.

Wasp rolled his eyes. "Give it to me, I'll take it outside." Wasp said and took the spider from Ace.

"Higher the scream," Robin said. "Bigger the spider."

"Laura, calm down." Superman said and walked into the room and put an arm around his daughter.

"I am." Supergirl said.

"What could have possibly been worth all of that screaming?" Conner asked and walked into the tech room.

"A dime-sized spider." Kid Lantern said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I missed chu! Sorry it's been over a month and still no movie. I've been having a lot of anxiety and when I do write its not this...So I felt bad that I was like posting stuff and all of you are probably getting an email saying i posted this n that...**

**I've been doing some writer's therapy with 'The Outsiders' by SE Hinton. I've been writing so much fanfiction for that, but I wouldnt let myself post any of it until I updated your guy's story. I'm also trying to do at least a thousand words per chapter.**

**And also, my mom's boyfriend proposed to her yesterday! **

"So whats the deal?" Mirror Girl asked as she stood infront of an old dance studio. Fang landed beside her, his grey bird wings dissolving into his back.

"There was a dance recital goin' on." A fat cop said, breathing heavily. He had black, greasy hair and was wiping sweat off of his brow. "A bunch of little girls, you know? That kid has them hostage. He scarin' the daylights out of them!"

Mirror Girl looked at Fang, cringing when she heard some high pitch screams come from the studio. Cars and police and News stations were out side the building.

"I'm fairly sure it's Tempest in there." Fang said and adjusted his goggles.

"Tempest?" The cop asked. "Who's that?"

"Some punk who's been causing trouble." Mirror Girl said. "How many hostages?"

"We got a head count of about thirty." The cop said.

"Okay." Mirror Girl said. "You ready, Fang?"

"Let's do this thing!" Fang said a little too excitedly and grew wings back, scoping the building for an enterence.

Mirror Girl sighed and followed him. This better not take long, she thought. I have to be at Mount Justice and return Fang before Animal Man finds out I borrowed him.

She took out one of her small mirrors from her belt and looked into it00000. She could see the vision in the mirror traveling mirror to mirror until it stopped in a large dancing room. There were about 25 crying kids and some adults. And Tempest.

"Hey Mirror Girl," Fang yelled from the roof of the two story building. "Come on!"

She pulled out her grappling gun and shot at the roof. When she was up there, she and Fang opened the door that lead down stairs. "You distract him." Mirror Girl said. "Be careful, he's stronger than you. I'll manipulate his reflection to get him to stand still."

"Alright." Fang said as they walked down the stairs quickly. Fang followed Mirror Girl since she knew where the kids were.

"I'll use any reflective surfaces in the building to lead the cops to us so they can collar him and have him put away."

"He locked the door," Fang said.

"I know." Mirror Girl said, speaking quieter as they approached the dancing hall. "The door is reflective. I can break it."

"It's so creepy that you can do that with just a thought." Fang said.

Mirror Girl shuddered when she thought of the things she could do with just a thought.

"Okay, ready?" Fang asked when they were outside the door to the hall.

"Yeah." Mirror Girl said.

"Let's go!" Fang said and ran through the door. Mirror Girl followed behind him.

Tempest turned around and scowled. "Guess my fun's been cut short." He snorted.

Fang charged him and grabbed him around the shoulders from behind.

The little girls screamed and Mirror Girl took control of Tempest's reflection. The walls were covered with large mirrors. She made Tempest hold still using his reflection and also used the mirrors in that room to manipulate the rest of the mirrors in the building. She broke the glass door downstairs, allowing the police in and used any other reflective surface to lead them up to the dancing hall.

A couple minutes later, the cops came in. Mirror Girl was able to abandon control of Tempest after the cops had put the collar on him. The collar nullified his super speed and strength.

"You'll be hearing from me again." Tempest said as the cops walked him out. "You always do!"

"Freak..." Fang muttered and rubbed his shoulder, which had been dislocated do to Tempest's struggling.

"Yay!" All the girls laughed and jumped up and down.

"Okay kids! Kids!" Fang waved his arms in the air. "Let's go. Your parents are all outside." He said.

"Okay!" The girls were all about 4-6 years old. One of them ran up to Fang and took his hand, and another took her hand, and one took her hand...

Fang took the girls, who were either all holding hands or linking arms, and walked them out to their parents.

Mirror Girl saw that one girl had stayed behind. She was sitting on the floor crying.

"Hey..." Mirror Girl walked over to her. "It's okay, he's gone now." She kneeled by the girl.

She looked about four or five and was wearing a blue tutu and had short brown hair. "He was scary..." She whimpered.

"He's just a boy, he can't cause that much harm." Mirror Girl said and put her arm around the girl. "What your name?"

"Hailey." The girl said, wiping her nose.

"Really?" Mirror Girl asked. That was her name, too. " That's a pretty name."

The little girl continued to cry.

Hailey bit her lip. She didn't really know what to do with bawling kids. She looked down and saw that the little girl had butterflies embroided into her untitard.

Mirror Girl smiled when she came up with an idea. She looked up at the mirror in front of them. She saw her's and the little girl's reflection. Then in the mirror's reflection, she made butterflies appear. They fluttered around the entire dancing hall.

"Look in the mirror." Mirror Girl said.

Hailey looked up and gasped when she saw the array of butterflies. They were all different shapes and colors.

"Pretty!" Hailey said, smiling. She stood up and walked over to the mirror. She put her hand against the mirror and watched the butterflies fly around. When she looked behind her, all she saw was Mirror Girl and the dancing hall.

"How do you do that?" The little girl asked in astonishment.

"I ask the mirrors nicely." Mirror Girl said. And in truth, that is what she did.

"Whoa..." The girl said. She laughed when the butterflies flew around her.

"Come on," Mirror Girl started and stood up. "I bet your mommy is worried about you."

"No." Hailey said and turned around. "Just daddy. Mommy died when I was born." Hailey said and walked out of the dancing hall with Mirror Girl.

"I'm sorry." Mirror Girl said as she walked into the daylight with Hailey. She gasped and smothered a laugh when she saw Fang surrounded by all the little girls. He was showing off his ability to mimic animals. One second he had wings, the next he had a tail and so on.

"Mr. Fang," One of the girls said. "Can you grow fairy wings?"

A few of the parents and reporters laughed.

"Uh...still working on that." Fang said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

**review please! oh and i would like to tell the proud applicants of Tempest and Mirror Girl that i would like to talk to them. :) thnx**


End file.
